1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multifunctional portable electronic devices and methods for using the same, and particularly to a portable electronic device integrated with an anemometer and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Anemometers are often used in researches, explorations, and scientific surveys to measure wind pressures and velocities. Generally, a conventional anemometer only has the function of measuring wind pressures and velocities, and thus carrying the anemometer may increase the burden of its user. If the anemometer is integrated with a more frequently used instrument, it may add value to be carried and used more easily.
Nowadays, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDA), are widely used. The portable electronic devices are easy to be carried and can have many additional functions.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.